


Sweet and Sour Dreams

by misura



Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013)
Genre: Background Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Flint feels very strongly that Storm Shadow is Up To No Good. And also stupidly attractive, in a deeply unattractive kind of way.





	Sweet and Sour Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiejleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiejleigh/gifts).



> background f/f: blink-and-miss-it Jaye/Jinx, because why not?

The first time it happens, it's right after hand-to-hand practice.

Flint's no slouch, but he's no ninja either: he's _maybe_ good enough to take on Snake Eyes when Snake's got both hands tied behind his back and possibly also wearing a blindfold. Which is why he spends most of the hour having his ass handed to him by Jaye.

"Good work-out," she tells him after, to which Flint manages a smile and a mumbled, "Yeah, good work-out," mostly to show he's not a sore loser.

He _is_ pretty sore though, and definitely sweaty, so he figures it's a good idea to hit the showers before doing anything else.

Turns out he's not the only one.

Turns out _someone_ isn't shy about taking his shirt off in front of total strangers.

Admittedly, if Flint had an upper body looking like that, he might not be particularly shy, either. Still.

"Something you want?" Storm Shadow asks.

Flint wonders like how much of an idiot he's going to sound if he asks for the shampoo or something - they're in the showers, so it's kind of a reasonable think to ask, he figures. What comes out of his mouth, of course, is, "Uh."

Storm Shadow smirks at him, then grabs a towel and is gone, leaving Flint to wonder what the hell he's doing (and also what happened to the bottle of shampoo he had in his hands mere seconds ago).

 

Jaye is less than sympathetic. Flint wonders if maybe she's seen Storm Shadow without his shirt on, too. It's not hard to imagine people losing a few brain cells after that kind of experience.

"Look," she says, "you guys were in the showers. Last time I checked, not a lot of people shower fully clothed. I mean, you don't. Do you?"

"It was deliberate," Flint says. "Like he was waiting for me."

"Um," Jaye says. "Look, we were all at practice together. Honestly, I think you're being paranoid."

"You saying you trust this guy?" Flint asks.

Jaye shrugs. "I trust Snake. I trust Jinx. I trust Block."

Flint feels it's a little bit obvious which name is missing from that list. "Thanks."

Jaye rolls her eyes. "My point is, they're cool with him being here, I'm cool too. He takes his shirt off before taking a shower, that's not going to change my mind."

"Okay." Flint knows when he's beaten. "Fine. Forget I said anything."

 

The second time, it's Roadblock's fault. Kind of.

"All right, guys. Last five minutes, let's make this a fun one. Ninjas versus regulars. Losers pay for dinner. Snake, you're with me."

Another day, another training session. Flint can almost hear Jaye tell him that yeah, naturally he's going to run into Storm Shadow during these things, what with Storm Shadow being sort of (but really not) a Joe now. Flint knows there's more going on than that, though.

Jinx and Jaye pair off, because of course they do.

"Flint, right?" Storm Shadow says, as if there are so many Joes around that he's having trouble telling them apart.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" Flint asks, maybe a bit too loudly, given that it gets everyone except Storm Shadow to look at him with varying degrees of exasperation.

"Gentlemen," Roadblock says. "Do we have a problem here?"

"No, sir," Flint says.

Storm Shadow shrugs. He's not a Joe, so Flint supposes he can get away with that kind of thing.

"Good. Really looking forward to whupping some ass and then getting a free dinner. What's that you were saying, Snake?"

Snake Eyes cocks his head slightly to the right. Storm Shadow grins. It's a very sneaky grin, there and gone again, like a ninja, but Flint knows what he's seen.

What he doesn't, quite, know is what it means.

 

"Wow," Jaye says, helping herself to some more chicken noodles.

"I'm telling you, he's up to something," Flint says. He's not entirely sure how Jaye and Jinx have managed to end their fight in a draw. He's perfectly happy to eat their food, though, even if doing so means he's picking up a third of the bill.

"I meant more like wow, you're paranoid," Jaye says. "Ugh. This is good."

Jinx smiles. "I told you. Best noodles in a five-mile radius."

"So what do you think?" Flint asks her. "About Storm Shadow?"

"My cousin?" Jinx says. Jaye shoots Flint a Significant Look, though he's not sure what she wants him to take away from that. "Well, it is very good to see him having set foot on a better path. It is only to be hoped he will continue on this road."

Flint thinks that sounds promising, which is to say: distrustful. Not (thanks, Jaye) paranoid or anything.

"You should've had dinner with him, Flint," Jaye said. "The two of you could've talked."

"No thanks!" Flint grimaces.

Jinx frowns. "You lost, did you not? Block said that means you owe him dinner."

"He took a rain check," Flint says. Jaye shoots him another Look. "I mean, I offered him a rain check, and he said that was fine with him because he already had other plans for dinner. I mean, what's the big deal, anyway?"

"You tell me," Jaye says.

Jinx looks as if she feels she's missing something.

Flint wonders if maybe he should have made more of an effort to find out about these dinner plans of Strom Shadow's, specifically who he's made them with, and if perhaps they're anyone who's in the Joe database. Too late now, of course.

"Are there any fortune cookies?"

 

The third time's in a dream, which according to Jaye means it doesn't count.

"Hey," Flint says. "It could be some technical gizmo, right?" He strongly suspects she's only this dismissive because he's woken her up in the middle of the night.

"Flint," Jaye says.

"I'm just saying."

"Why is Flint here?" Jinx (Jinx?) asks.

Flint puts two and two together and arrives at - well. "You - I - sorry?"

"Just go back to bed, Flint," Jaye says. "I'll do some checking tomorrow morning, all right?"

"Check what?" Jinx asks.

"Flint had a sex dream about Storm. He worries it's some sort of Cobra tech," Jaye says, grossly misrepresenting the truth, as far as Flint is concerned.

There's a lot more bad guys out there than just Cobra. Any one of them could be working on some sort of dream mind control thingy.

"Thanks, Jaye."

" _Good night_ , Flint."

Not as good as hers is going to be and/or has been, Flint doesn't think.

 

Flint doesn't really pay much attention to where he's going until he's ended up in front of Storm Shadow's room, which isn't actually anyone's room, naturally, given that Strom Shadow's not staying.

Just because nobody's yet mentioned when he's leaving, that doesn't mean he's sticking around.

"What?" Storm Shadow asks.

His hair is pretty mussed, kind of like it was in Flint's dream. He's not wearing a shirt or anything, which, again, exactly like in Flint's dream.

"Um, am I still dreaming?" Flint says, just to check.

Storm Shadow scowls. "Would you like me to pinch you?"

"Uh, no, thanks, I'm good." Flint's not an idiot. He's not about to volunteer to get pinched by someone who's been trained to kill people with his bare hands.

Storm Shadow scoffs. Flint decides that he's really not a friendly sort of guy. Not the kind of guy another guy could expect to be attracted to. Sure, there's that body, but Flint's not the sort of shallow person who's all about looks.

Incredible sex with a guy who's a jerk is still incredible sex, after all.

Flint frowns, re-examining that last thought.

Storm Shadow sighs, as if Flint is very tiresome and exasperating and trying his patience. "Would you like to come inside?"

"I don't trust you," Flint says. "And I definitely, definitely don't like you."

"And?"

Flint shrugs. "That's it, pretty much."

"You wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me you don't like me?" Storm Shadow asks.

Put like that, Flint supposes it sounds a little bit weird. "Well, hey, would I have done that if I did like you? I mean, you're not happy about it, are you? So there." Or not weird. Kind of normal, even.

Storm Shadow stares at him.

Flint stares back, mostly to show he's not about to let some ninja intimidate him just by looking.

He's not quite sure how they end up close enough to kiss, let alone actually kissing, and he definitely has no idea how they end up kissing while stumbling into Storm Shadow's room. Flint's vaguely aware of Storm Shadow kicking the door shut like a typical ninja, but at that point, his mind's mostly on other things, like wondering what the hell he thinks he's doing, other than settling once and for all how very much he _isn't_ attracted to this ninja jerk who's a surprisingly good kisser, actually.


End file.
